


Feeling Good

by LazySundayTales



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySundayTales/pseuds/LazySundayTales
Summary: Serena and Bernie make up before Bernie leaves for the Ukraine, but perhaps they should have waited. A late night Skype call reveals that both women are missing the bounty that they held but once.





	1. Chapter 1

Serena lay back in the bath with a relieved sigh. It had been a long, tiring day and the only thing that had got her through was the thought of a glass of shiraz and a bubble bath. Despite parting on bad terms at work, Bernie had almost made up for it the day after, showing up when it was still dark outside, professing her love for Serena and offering her hundreds of apologies. Pulling the blonde inside, Serena realised she was freezing and soaking wet from the driving rain, and had insisted she have a warm bath. That bath had led to many things, and all done surrounded by the luxurious perfume of this bubble bath.

Needless to say, it was now Serena’s favourite.

It had been almost 2 months since that morning, and yet still, every time Serena even considered opening that bottle of bubble bath, she was reminded of Bernie Wolfe stood before her, completely naked, her own hands mapping the warm droplets that flowed down from her hair, to her breasts, to her navel, to her hip.

 Serena gave a quiet, frustrated moan when she thought of where that droplet went next.

The reception in Kiev was so terrible that they rarely spoke and had to make do with emailing one another, but no matter what Bernie typed, it just wasn’t the same when Serena couldn’t hear her voice.

“Aunty Serena!” Came a sudden call from outside the en suite, Jason’s voice breaking through her thoughts.

“What?” Serena sighed, resting her head back. Please let it be nothing I need to get up for.

“Bernie is calling you.”

The water sloshed out the sides of the bath as Serena sat up quickly, turning to look at the door as she drew her knees to her chest. “…Tell her I won’t be a minute and then bring in the phone and rest it on the side of the sink, please.” Ears strained, she kept her eyes tightly shut until Jason pushed open the door, put the phone down rather heavily and stomped from the room.

Letting out a long breath, Serena tried to calm her racing heart. She was about to hear Bernie’s voice. And she was definitely not going to listen to Bernie’s voice while she was naked, because she knew that would be a very slippery slope and one she was not yet ready for.

Letting out another long breath, Serena put a hand on either side of the bath and stepped out, panicking when she realised she’d forgotten to bring in a towel. She’d just put her dressing gown on. Except her dressing gown wasn’t there. Great. Think, Serena. Think! You can absolutely not talk to Bernie with no clothes on. A hand towel?

“Ding Dong!”

Serena turned to the phone, her chest, face, neck, in fact probably her whole body went red when she realised it wasn’t a phone, but a laptop. Bernie had skyped her. Bernie was currently sat there with a beer in hand, head cocked to the side, a smile on her lips and eyes definitely south of Serena’s.

“Oh god.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Bernie nodded, taking a swig of her beer without taking her eyes off Serena.

“Jason said…I thought it was….but you’re…”

“I drove to a hotel 3 hours from where I’m stationed to find proper internet to call you, and I am so, so glad I did.” Bernie’s smiled widened as Serena’s blush deepened.

“I-I’m just going to get my dressing gown.” Serena stumbled over her words and her feet in her rush to get away from the camera’s view.

“Don’t!” Bernie shot out of the armchair she sat in, reaching for the camera as though she hoped to physically stop Serena in her tracks. “Don’t.” She repeated softly. “I’ve been dreaming of you like that for weeks. Just…give me a minute.”

Serena gave a soft laugh, but stood still anyway, hands clenched and arms by her side as she watched Bernie surveyed her body. “Done yet?”

“Just turn around.”

“Bernie-“

“Please.”

Sighing, Serena turned her back on the camera, giving an involuntary shiver when she heard Bernie’s quiet moan.

“Can I take a photo?”

“NO!” At this, Serena darted from the room and pulled her dressing gown from the back of her bedroom door.

“I was only joking!” Bernie yelled out, though the smug grin on her face when Serena returned told her otherwise. Bernie had definitely already taken a photo.

In an effort to turn the tables and make Bernie the one blushing, and definitely not because Serena had been thinking about her naked for weeks, she said, “Your turn.”

“What?” Bernie questioned with a laugh.

 “You’ve seen me, now I want to see you.”

Bernie studied the brunette then, her face looking so serious that Serena was sure she’d say no, but then suddenly she was nodding her head, disappearing off camera. A moment later, a song came on. A song that made Serena laugh with more amusement than she’d managed since Bernie left.

 ‘Feeling Good’. Yes, Bernie Wolfe was definitely feeling good Serena realised when she saw the empty beer bottles that littered the side table. Bernie Wolfe was drunk.

 Then Bernie appeared back in the screen, a smile on her face and blonde hair hanging over her eyes as she began to sway her hips, fingers slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

 Serena’s dressing gown was quickly forgotten, falling open again as she lifted the laptop and moved to sit on her bed. Glass of wine in hand, she watched one of the most sensuous things she’d ever seen in her life.

 British reserve forgotten, Bernie’s long, bare legs were soon dancing around the room on tip toes, laughter and occasionally Serena’s name escaping her lips as she shimmied the shirt from her shoulders and then turned to look back at the screen. Her face was serious, but her eyes were dark with lust, and all Serena found herself able to do was hold eye contact, her fingers involuntarily tightening on the sheet she sat atop.

 Then suddenly the music changed and Serena found herself laughing harder this time as Bernie scrambled off camera to turn her ipod off. “Really?! Red, red wine?”

 “It’s uh…” Bernie side stepped back onto camera and cleared her throat as she held up the ipod so Serena could see the screen. “It’s on my Serena playlist.”

 “…You know, the more I learn about you, the more I love you, Berenice Wolfe.” Though Serena spoke with a laugh, Bernie’s face looked serious again. They’d talked the morning before she left, sure, but Serena had not mentioned the ‘L’ word then, and had definitely not mentioned it since. Neither had she for that matter.

 Serena suddenly realised what she said and looked away. “sorry. I…sorry.”

 “It’s fine. It’s good.” Bernie stepped a little closer to her laptop, though her eyes looked at something beyond. “Serena, I-“

 “Don’t feel you need to say it back, Bernie.”

 “..I haven’t...It’s not something I think I’ve ever said to anyone. But I…I do. I do. When I get back, it’s the first thing I’m going to say to you, but I want to say it face to face.” Bernie finally looked back at the screen, her eyes searching Serena’s, and when she saw only happiness in them, a smile began to pull at her lips. “I umm…I actually called for a reason, which I suppose needs addressing.”

 “And what is that?”

 “I’m actually incredibly horny.” Bernie’s face lit up when Serena laughed. She loved that sound.

 “Oh, join the club, but if you think I am going to do anything over webcam, you can think again. I haven’t had nearly enough to drink.”

 “Well then, I suppose you’ll just have to watch me.” Bernie flopped back down onto couch, now only clad in her underwear, hair messy and still partly covering her face. “Never mind IEDs. If I don’t have an orgasm soon, I’m going to blow up.”

 “Oh, you did not just say that, Berenice!”

 “I’m allowed to!” Bernie protested, her skin prickling at the sound of Serena giving another laugh. “I **think** I might have had just enough to drink to put on a bit of a performance, if you’re interested.” She shut her eyes, pretending the sound of Serena was coming from the same room, so close she could almost feel her breath.

 Serena remained quiet for a long time, her eyes travelling over Bernie’s body, wondering how a woman who looked like that would could be quite so enamoured with her. “What sort of show?” The brunette finally asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

 “Tell me what you’d do to me if you were here.” Bernie sighed the words out. She had never done this before, never thought she would or could, but she was so unable to concentrate that it had become a necessity. That didn’t stop her drinking a case of beer before she called to loosen her tongue, though.

 “I’d probably kiss that spot on your neck that makes you moan, even when you’re angry.” When Serena replied, her voice was suddenly deeper, desire coming off her in waves.

 A flicker of a smile came from Bernie’s lips as she ran her fingertips lightly over the spot, her breath catching in her throat. “And then?”

 “Then I would kiss that scar down your sternum with tickling, gentle kisses, because I know you hate it, but I love the fact it brought you to me.” Serena whispered, watching as Bernie fluttered her fingertips along the scar.

 “Mm?” Was all Bernie could ask now, for she’d been thinking about it for so long she was already worked up.

 “Then I would drop kisses all over your breast until I reach your nipple, nipping it until you-“ Serena paused, hearing the frustrated moan coming from the back of Bernie’s throat that she so enjoyed hearing. “You’re so close, aren’t you?” It came out as a whisper, Serena suddenly, desperately wishing she was there as Bernie moaned again, a nipple between her fingers as her hips moved, desperate for contact.

 Serena swallowed, pulling her dressing gown tightly around herself as though this would somehow protect her from her own arousal and sudden need to touch herself. “Then I’d kiss you again, because oh I love your kisses, the noises you make, feeling the vibrations of your moans on my lips when I slide my hand between us.”

 Bernie’s head turned to face the camera, eyes still closed and hair falling to cover most of her face as she moaned again, her hand sliding lower. “S’rena…”

 Unable to stop herself, Serena let out a moan at the thought of how wet Bernie would be, and that somehow it had been her, Serena Campbell, who had made her that way.

 At the sound, Bernie’s hips bucked, so wanting contact but refusing to touch herself until this imaginary Serena told her to. “S’rena!”

 “Then I would slide my hand into your underwear and..god, you’re so wet.”

 Bernie let out a gentle cry as she finally made contact with her centre.

 Serena had the sudden urge to tell Bernie she loved her again, to say she wished she was there, to say so many things, but she knew right now that wasn’t what Bernie wanted, what she needed. “I’d slide two fingers ins-“

“Three!” Gasped Bernie.

 “I’d slide three fingers inside you, curling them up as I move them out. And then I’d be so desperate to taste you I’d have to drop kisses and nip you right down the centre of your body until I reach the place that makes you cry out when I touch it.”

 “Touch it, please!”

 Bernie hadn’t spoken this much last time, and serena found her own centre throbbing. If only she’d had as much to drink as Bernie obviously had, she might have found the nerve to touch herself. As it was, as soon as this call ended she would well and truly fuck herself, if that was even a thing.

 “I’d tease you with my tongue, moving around and around the spot you so want me to touch, my fingers going even faster.”

 “Serena!” Bernie cried, her hips bucking again as she rolled her head back up, eyes tightly shut now as her other hand mimicked Serena’s tongue.

 “You want me to touch it?”

 “Mm!”

 “Say it.”

 “Please. Oh god, please.” Bernie cried in desperation.

 Serena waited a while, too long, probably, until she finally spoke gently. “I touch it with the very tip of my tongue and flick it, licking it, tasting you come undone.”

 “Oh, Christ.” Was all Bernie could manage, so close to an orgasm her leg began to shake.

 “Look at me, Bernie.” Serena said suddenly. When Bernie shook her head, closing her eyes tighter, Serena repeated a little more sternly. “Look at me now, Major.”

 Bernie’s head turned to the side and looked towards the laptop, the vision on it finally undoing her. Though only Serena’s top half was visible, she could see a hand working below the camera, and a familiar flush rising up over Serena’s breasts and neck.

 When Serena heard Bernie finally cry out, her own orgasm washed over her, her free hand grasping the bed sheets, her mouth opening in a silent cry of Bernie’s name.

* * *

 “Can we do this again tomorrow?” Bernie asked some time later as she watched Serena, now laying naked and completely, unashamedly in view of the camera.

 "Only if I get to drink and you’re the sober one.” Serena smiled wryly.

 “Deal. I’ll look forward to it.” Bernie smiled back, her eyes sparkling. Looks like she won’t be able to concentrate again tomorrow, then.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena woke the next morning torn between being grumpy from lack of sleep and deliriously happy because she’d spent all night (sort of) asleep next to Bernie Wolfe and would again tonight.

 Coffee was definitely required though, because she needed to speed her way through the day and make sure she’s home for Bernie’s call.

 So, armed with a ridiculously large coffee, Serena made her way into the usually shared office and sat down with a sigh.

 “Hello, you.”

 Serena jumped, eyes moving quickly to her computer monitor, which was currently filled with the face of Berenice Wolfe, complete with smirk. “What are…how did-“

 “I called to talk to Fletch, and he forgot to hang up, so I thought I’d make use of the connection and wait for you.” Bernie’s smirk widened into a smile. “And I’m glad I did, because you’ve got my favourite shirt on.”

 “What time is it there? Did you even sleep?!” Serena pulled at her shirt subconsciously, thinking of the night before.

 “I’d rather talk to you than sleep.”

 “I’m sure your patients will appreciate that.” Serena offered sarcastically. “And why, by the way, were you skyping Fletch in this office, at my desk?”

 “He’s only just back on his feet and I didn’t want him to have to walk far.”

 “But why my-“

 “Enough with the questions, Ms. Campbell. Open your emails.”

 “Why?”

 Bernie rolled her eyes, drawing away from the camera to rest back against her the armchair she was sat in. “Because there’s something in there for you. From me.”

 “What is it?” Serena narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Is it appropriate to open at work?”

 “You know, I think you missed your calling as a detective, you really are awfully good at asking questions. Open your email and find out.” Despite her teasing, Bernie was nervous. What if she’d misunderstood things?

 Sighing, Serena clicked on her email, Bernie’s face disappearing though she could still hear her fidgeting. “…You want me to grow a larger penis?”

 “Ha! I’m not in the market for one, I’m afraid, so that one wasn’t from me.”

 “…You want to offer me an all expenses paid trip to LA to marry a-“

 “Are you trying to test my patience, Campbell?” Bernie cut in.

 Smiling now, Serena opened the email from Bernie but it faltered when she saw what was inside.  “Bernie-“

 “I know you might not be able to get the time off, but it’s an open ticket, so you can change it if you need to. Or..or cancel it, if you want to. I just-“ Bernie’s nervousness began to bubble over.

 “You want me to come to the Ukraine? You want me to find someone to look after Jason and this very busy department which has been without the woman who organised it for weeks to visit you in the Ukraine?” Serena questioned.

 “Well, I mean…I just-“

 “If I get to action what I offered last night, I’m all in.” Serena smirked, enjoying the shocked look on Bernie’s face. “Just remember to order in the shiraz, because it’s my turn to get drunk this time!”

 Bernie’s face quickly flooded with relief, followed by that now familiar smirk. “Ah, but I’m still on for tonight, so it might be my turn by then, or perhaps we will finally do something completely sober!”

 “Is there such a thing?”

 “I guess we’ll find out.” Bernie smiled, but an instant later looked a little sad. “I’d better go. You’ve got work to do, and I’ve got a hangover to nurse.”

 “…Y-you couldn’t just leave it on, could you? I have ward rounds soon, but I..the thought of a connection to you waiting in the office..” Serena flushed with embarrassment, but Bernie just gave a wide smile.

 “Just don’t grumble when you’re trying to do paperwork and I’m snoring.” Bernie drew her legs up and then gave a wide yawn before giving Serena a sleepy smile.  “I miss you, Serena Campbell.”

 No alcohol this time, Serena noted. “I miss you too, Berenice Gr-“

 “Don’t say it!”

 “Grizzlybear Wolfe.”

 Bernie gave a soft laugh as her eyes flickered shut. “I like that.”


End file.
